Have you seen this Fox?
by Agent BM
Summary: Tails feels unappreciated by his friends and runs away from home in search of a new life. Dr. Eggman takes the opporotunity to attack team sonic without one of their most important team members. Team Sonic now has to go find their 2 tailed friend wherever he is and get him back on their side. Takes place in Boom universe
1. Chapter 1

**Have you seen this fox?**

 **I don't own sonic the hedgehog or any of it's characters.**

 **I've been watching episodes of sonic boom recently, and i've noticed tails isn't always treated very good by his friends, especially Amy, and even his best friend Sonic on occasion, this story shows what happens when tails decides enough is enough and runs, or flies away from home. I hope you enjoy the story.**

(Bygone island, tails house, night)

Tails entered his house after a long day of working in his workshop, hanging with his friends, and fighting eggman, again. He grabbed a drink from his fridge, threw his goggles off and plopped on his couch for a little tv before bed. Tails sipped his juice and started to unwrap his worn out sports tape around his shoes as comedy chimp told some monkey related jokes on the tv. Tails kicked his shoes off before lying back, he began to think about his life. He had a nice house, he was very smart despite being the youngest member of his team, he had good friends, or did he?

"Are my friends good to me? What am i saying? Of course they are" said Tails to himself

Of course his friends were good, he was best friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, THE Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, a hero to everyone. There was also Amy, sticks and knuckles, but he began to wonder about some of the things they said to him in the past

'Don't patronize me'

'technically, ZIP IT'

'Your machine destroyed the orchard. You're not leaving until you plant it back'

'Not cool tails'

'You ruined new years dude'

'Your laser almost turned us into robo fish food'

'Congrats tails, you just ruined christmas'

'You just ruined 4th of july'

The more tails thought, the more he grew sad, he never realized how mean his friends were, especially Amy. Even Sonic, his best friend, the one he thought of as a brother, even he was guilty at times, so were all his friends. Tails had had enough. He wrapped new strips of sports tape around his shoes, turned off the tv, and walked to his lab, to his plane, his beautiful plane that he spent a lot of time with. He uncovered her and opened the hangar door, tails felt like he wasn't needed by his friends, he was going to fly away from bygone island in search of a new life and hopefully make new friends somewhere else, friends who appreciated him. Before leaving, he wrote a note and left it on his work station. It read:

'Friends, i no longer feel appreciated or loved in the group, i'm running away in search of a new life, don't bother looking for me. Tails'

Tails started his baby's engine, threw off his communicator and took off into the night sky for parts unknown, he wasn't looking back.

(The next morning)

Sonic ran towards his best friend's home

"Hey Tails do you want-

He saw Tails wasn't in his house.

"I know, he's working" said Sonic before running into the workshop

Tails wasn't in the workshop, neither was his plane.

"Must be out flying, i'll just contact him" said Sonic

Sonic activated his communicator to contact Tails and heard a beeping sound. Lying on the ground near the workstation was Tails communicator. Sonic saw the note lying on the workstation, he read it to himself and was shocked, his best friend had run away

"No" said Sonic


	2. Chapter 2

(Amy's house)

Sonic was showing his friends the note tails left at the lab

"I can't believe my best friend is gone" said Sonic

"I thought i was your best friend" said Knuckles

"He was my sidekick, he was like my brother, what caused him to want to leave?" asked Sonic

"Maybe tails never existed in the first place, maybe he was a figment of our imaginations" said Sticks

"Yeah, No" said Sonic

"Tails was the youngest of us, maybe he had problems deep down that he never shared with anyone" said Amy

"He said he didn't feel appreciated or loved" said Sonic

"I wonder where he got that idea?" asked Amy

"Maybe from you" said Knuckles

"WHAT? Why would he get that idea from me?" asked Amy angrily

"You have been mean to him at least once or twice a month" said Knuckles

"He's got a point" said Sonic

"Name 1 time" said Amy

(flashback)

The group was squeezing lemons as part of a test to remove a curse. Earlier Amy said they should do all the tests they were given with no questions asked, but this confused her.

"Now we have to squeeze lemons?" asked Amy confused

"Technically you're asking a question" said Tails

"Technically, ZIP IT" said Amy angrily to Tails

(next flashback)

Tails had accidentally tripped and dropped a box of fireworks that were to be launched for 4th of July. One of the rockets ignited and launched towards a tree. The fire from the tree ignited the other rockets that were launched at people's houses

"Congrats tails, you just ruined 4th of July" said Amy angrily to tails

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-

"Just help us put out those fires you started" shouted Amy

(Next flashback)

Amy and Knuckles were arguing about who should be in charge of team Amy to rescue sonic from a collapsed temple

"How about I be in charge?" asked Tails

"NO" shouted everyone

(Next flashback)

The group was eating dinner at Sonic's shack when-

Amy abruptly stopped the flashback

"I don't want to hear about that mistake again" said Amy

"What, Tails got startled by sticks and accidentally spit soda at you which made you chase him with your hammer" said Sonic

"Oh so that's what all the screaming was about" said knuckles

"I'm not the only one guilty, sticks has had her fair share of mishaps with tails

(Flashback)

Tails had almost killed his friends thanks to a faulty invention. Sticks was saying something about Tails

"Maybe, this isn't even Tails. What if he's one of those sleeper agents? A mole pretending to be a fox, a Fox Mole" said Sticks

Stick ran at tails and pulled at his face attempting to remove what she thought was a mask, but was really tails face

"Ouch, quit it" begged Tails

(Next flashback)

Sticks had just gotten a pet, the robot dog Buster. He spewed slime at Tails yellow fur.

"Ew, Buster got slime in my fur" Tails complained

(End flashbacks)

"And Knuckles, what about that time you sent him to the hospital after arm wrestling him?" asked sonic

"I didn't mean to, i tried to go easy on him, i don't know my own strength sometimes" said knuckles sadly

"And even i'm guilty sometimes. I always tell him not to patronize me, I stay at his house without doing much in return, we're all to blame here" said Sonic sadly

"Poor tails, i wonder what he's up to right now?" asked Knuckles

"He's probably going cold and hungry right now" said Amy

"Or worse, evil aliens have abducted him and are anal probing him as we speak" said sticks

The group looked at her

"What? It could happen" said Sticks

(With Tails)

Tails was finishing up the touches to his new home. He landed on a far off island far away this morning and was settling in

"All done, hey sonic you want to-

Tails remembered that he wasn't there, nor were any of his friends. Tails got the thought out of his head

"I don't need them, what am i thinking about them for?" asked Tails to himself

He finished putting up the roof of his temporary home, temporary as in until he could get more supplies to make it bigger and make furniture, for now it was completely empty. Tails started putting together a fishing rod, he was hungry and didn't know what there was to eat on the island yet, but he knew he could never go wrong with fish.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was sitting at Meh burger, worried about tails. Dave the intern walked up to them with a tray of drinks

"Say, where's that guy with the birth defect? He's always here on fridays" said Dave

"That guy with the birth defect happens to be my best friend" said Sonic angrily to dave

"Well sorry mr Sonic" said Dave before leaving

"Milkshakes don't taste the same without tails around" said Knuckles

"Knuckles, you're eating a napkin" said Amy

"Yeah, i knew that" said Knuckles

He took another bite out of the napkin

"I miss tails already" said Sticks

"If i only knew where he went i could talk to him" said Sonic

"Sonic the hedgehog"

The team looked and saw Dr eggman in his eggmobile and badniks ready for a fight

"Prepare for a battle of the ages" said Eggman

"Eggman today's not a good day" said Sonic

"My mistake i'll come back when you're ready. Just kidding, Robots, ATTACK!" shouted Eggman

Sonic spin dashed at all the robots before they could attack and knocked Eggman off his eggmobile

"I TOLD YOU THIS WASN'T A GOOD TIME!" shouted Sonic angrily before running off

Eggman got up

"What's his problem?" asked Eggman

"His best friend ran away" said Amy

"Who?" asked Eggman

"Tails" said Amy

"Oh, well sorry to hear that, i should be going" said Eggman

Sonic ran back to Tails workshop to find any sort of clues as to where tails might have went, he looked at any charts and maps he could find, anything that would be useful. His friends caught up to him

"Sonic, what're you doing?" asked Knuckles

"I'm going to look for Tails, I'll search every island within flying distance if i have to" said Sonic

"But you don't even know where he is" said Sticks "For all we know he could be captured by government agents for brainwashing purposes"

"I have maps of all islands within flying distance, i'm going to find him and i'm not going to stop until I do" said Sonic

"Let us come with you" said Amy

"No, this is something I must do alone, he's like my brother, he'll listen to me" said Sonic

Sonic ran off

(Dr. Eggman's fortress)

Eggman sat at his desk looking through cameras on his computer. His henchbots Orbot and Cubot accompanied him

"Remind me what we're doing again?" asked Orbot

"Duh, he's looking for the oil factory again" said Cubot

"No you dolt, I am using my spy bugs to find Sonic's little pal Tails" said Eggman

"What? Why would you be looking for him?" asked Orbot

"Isn't he the 2 tailed fox with the fur colored like Mac and cheese?" asked Cubot

"Yes that's him, and i figured if i could find him before sonic does, i can make him work for me, make my robots stronger with both our intellect, together we will take over the island and defeat Sonic the Hedgehog" said Eggman

"Brilliant scheme Dr. Eggman" said Orbot

"Yeah, it's a great plan, and it'll be more great when Sonic comes to his rescue and destroy all your robots like he does every week" said Cubot

"That's not going to happen, because He's never going to find out I have him" said Eggman

"But even if we do find him, what makes you so certain that he'll come work for us? After all you are his best friends arch enemy" said Orbot

"Duh, i'll be using mind control of course" said Eggman

His spy bugs finally found him, he was sitting on a beach cooking a fish over a fire. His location was about 30 miles away from the fortress

"To the Eggmobile" said Eggman


	4. Chapter 4

(Zooey's house)

Amy, Sticks and Knuckles were breaking the news to Tails' girlfriend Zooey, and she was taking it quite well. Ok no she wasn't, she was crying hard

"Tails is gone?" asked Zooey

"I'm afraid so, he ran away last night" said Amy

Zooey blew her nose and wiped her tears

"But i can assure you that Sonic is looking for him as we speak" said Amy

"At least there's some good news to this. Why'd he run away?" asked Zooey

"Well it may or may not be Amy's fault" said Knuckles

"I thought we were over that" said Amy angrily to Knuckles

"You mean to tell me that it's YOUR FAULT MY SWEET LITTLE TAILS IS GONE MISSING?!" shouted Zooey angrily

"Now hang on i can explain-

Before Amy could finish, Zooey jumped onto Amy and started to beat her up. The 2 girls got into a fight throwing punches at each other, Knuckles and sticks left the room

"I really hope Sonic can find Tails" said Sticks

(With Tails)

Tails was hiding under a blanket in his house as a thunder storm raged outside. Tails had astraphobia, which meant he was scared to death of thunder and lightning, he's had it ever since he was just a little fox cub living alone with no one around. Tails squealed with fright every time it thundered, he wished it would just end. He heard the rain stop, he looked outside to see his house was encased over a shield, standing outside was Dr. Eggman

"Hello Tails" said Eggman

"Eggman, what're you doing here? How'd you find me?" asked Tails

"I have my ways. And I just want to talk, that is if you're done being scared of the storm" said Eggman

"I'm not scared" said Tails

It thundered again, Tails jumped in fright and clung to Eggman. He put him down.

"There there you little fox, you're safe. Now tell me what's wrong, why're you here?" asked Eggman

"Nobody likes me, I feel underappreciated back home" said Tails

"What makes you say that?" asked Eggman

Tails explained everything that he can remember the past few months, Eggman nodded

"I see, but what about your girlfriend Zooey?" asked Eggman

"Zooey? I completely forgot about her, I forgot I was in love with her" said Tails

"And I appreciate your work, that's why i'm here. I'm offering you food, shelter, anything you need at my evil island lair, all you need to do is come work for me, you will make my evil robots better, stronger, faster, and with your help I can finally take over the island, and then, the world" said Eggman

"I'll never join you, and nothing you say can make me want to help you" said Tails

"Oh no? Does this invention ring a bell?" asked Eggman

He held up a mind control device which Tails recognized when he and his friends fought Lyric the last Ancient about a year ago.

"You know what this is don't you?" asked Eggman

"Where on Earth did you get that?" asked Tails

"I took some technology from that backstabbing snake god after he died. I've repaired the device and have been waiting for the right moment to use it. And today's the day" said Eggman

Tails tried to get away but Eggman grabbed his twin tails and shoved the device onto his head, causing him to faint. Orbot and Cubot threw his body onto the eggmobile. Eggman laughed evilly

"My plan is coming to order" said Eggman

He climbed back onto his Eggmobile and flew off back towards his evil lair


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time since i've worked on this story, but i got a few ideas so here we go, enjoy, and sorry to keep you waiting.**

Amy, knuckles, and sticks had just left Zooey's house after Amy's big fight with her. Amy had several bruises and a black eye, and Zooey's house had some minor damage from Amy's hammer.

"I really hope sonic finds that fox before Zooey gets even more angry with me" said Amy

"Well you should've been more nice to him when he was here" said Knuckles

"I AM NICE, I'M NICE AND KIND LIKE A DELICATE FLOWER YOU JERKS!" shouted Amy angrily

Knuckles and Sticks backed up a little from her

"Sorry, just having a rough and long day is all, i'll calm down" said Amy

"I hope so" said Sticks

"Hello again"

The team turned to see Eggman in his eggmobile

"What do you want Eggman?" asked Amy

"I thought you'd be the first to test out my new robots" said Eggman

A new team of motobugs, crab bots, and bee bots came out from hiding places and faced the 3 team members

"What's so different about these robots than all your other robots?" asked Sticks

"See for yourself, now if you excuse me, i have business to attend to back home" said Eggman before flying away

"I got this" said Knuckles

He went up to try to attack a bee bot but it dodged his punch. Knuckles tried again but kept missing. The bots were smarter than they usually were, smart enough to dodge his attacks. Sticks and Amy joined the fight, but both were caught in the same predicament as knuckles, what normally took them only a few minutes to fight, was now taking them half an hour. Stick's weapons were destroyed and Amy had her hammer stolen by a crab bot who then proceeded to use it against her. It took the team nearly 45 minutes to finally destroy all of the robots, by that point they were exhausted from all the fighting.

"That has to be the longest fight i've ever fought" said Sticks

"Since when did eggman's robots start to become smart?" asked Amy

"Since today" said knuckles

"But why?" asked Sticks

"I wish Sonic and Tails were here, they would've sped this up a bit" said Amy

"I'm going to crawl back to my burrow and rest, that's if i can reach it" said Sticks

"I'm going home too" said Amy

"Hey girls, check this out" said Knuckles

The girls looked at the remains of the robots and noticed something under their shells that wasn't there before. A small logo with 2 twin yellow tails

"Why would eggman have that on his robots?" asked sticks

"Do you think?" asked knuckles

"Think what? That Eggman stole Tails' logo?" asked Sticks

"We gotta find sonic" said Amy "Tails could be in danger"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really really sorry for not continuing this, i got stuck for a while, lazy, but enough of that. Time to stop being lazy, and finish this story, i know that's what you want. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter**

Sonic had finally found out where Tails was staying and was patiently waiting at his makeshift home for him to return, making weird noises to pass the time

"Any minute now he'll be back" said Sonic to himself "Nice spot he found here"

"Sonic" shouted Amy

Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles were all running towards him

"Guys, how'd you find me?" asked Sonic

"We asked around the islands" said Amy "But that's not why we're here, it's Tails-

"I already found his home, i'm waiting for him to get back which could happen any time now" said Sonic

Sticks handed him the piece of Eggman's robot and showed him Tails' logo. Sonic was surprised

"Tails"

"We found this on one of Eggman's robots. We think he has Tails" said Sticks

"Don't worry, we're going to get him back, we just need to-

Sonic had already run off before Amy could finish

"Anyone know how to fly a plane?" asked Sticks

(Eggman's lair)

Tails was being held captive in a jail cell, forced to improve Eggman's robots. Lyric's mind control device kept him working against his will, but he still knew he didn't like what he was doing. He missed his friends. Certainly they would come to his rescue wouldn't they?

"Hey little buddy, how's my latest batch of robots coming along?" asked Eggman

"You can't make me do this" said Tails

Lyric's device gave Tails a small shock

"Oh yes i can. And nobody knows where you are, nobody's coming to rescue you" said Eggman "Now get back to work"

"Dr. Eggman, there's an intruder outside" said Orbot

"Yeah, and there's someone coming from the sky" said Cubot

"Well Tails, it's time for you to play your next part in my plan. Orbot, Cubot, take him to Mech 204" said Eggman

"But Dr. Eggman, are you sure you want to do that?" asked Cubot

"It's the only way to get rid of sonic and his friends. Take him to my, i mean Tails' latest invention" said Eggman

Orbot and Cubot grabbed Tails and dragged him to another part of the lair, where a giant robot was stored with an opening for Tails.

"I'm terribly sorry things had to come to this" said Orbot

"No, please no" begged Tails

Lyrics device was removed from Tails' head and thrown into the mech. the machine was sealed, Tails couldn't move. When the head was attached, Tails lost all control of his body, his mind was controlling the robot, but he had no control of his actions.

"Destroy the intruders" said Eggman

"Yes, Master" said Tails unwillingly in a deep robotic voice

(Outside)

Sonic was alone fighting Eggmans defenses. While they had grown a little smarter, Sonic had little trouble destroying Eggman's robots. Up in the sky, Knuckles was attempting to fly Tails' plane towards the base, with Amy and Sticks holding on for dear life. Knuckles crashed the plane into a big robot, but luckily no one was hurt

"Don't ever fly again" said Sticks to Knuckles

"You got it" said Knuckles

The team ran inside and were greeted by Eggman

"Greetings team sonic, you came a long way to witness your destruction"

"Where's Tails Egghead?" asked Sonic angrily

"That is none of your concern. I'd like to say it was nice knowing you before my latest creation destroys you. Meet Mech 204" said Eggman

The giant robot walked towards them, it was big, red and white, one arm had a missile launcher, the other a machine gun, and it's head had 1 menacing glowing red eye

"Sonic, help me, please help me" said the robot

"Tails?" asked Sonic

"I'll leave him to destroy you" said Eggman

Tails fired a missile at the team

"Help me, i can't control myself"

"We have to destroy that robot" said Amy

"But Tails is inside that robot, i won't risk hurting him" said Sonic

"Please Sonic, please stop me, kill me if necessary, anything's better than this" said the robot

Tails fired his machine gun at the team, he tried not to hit them, but he had no control of himself. Sonic spin dashed towards Tails and Amy swung her hammer at the missile launcher to destroy it

"Sorry Tails" said Amy

Tails grabbed Amy and threw her against a wall

"I probably deserve that" said Amy

Knuckles jumped onto the robots head and punched it, trying to open it

"Hang on i'm gonna get you out of- whoa"

Tails grabbed knuckles and slammed him onto the ground. He pointed his machine gun at Knuckles, but he held it up with his strength to avoid being hit. With all his strength he bended the guns barrel, making it useless.

Sticks charged towards the robot and continued Knuckles work of opening the head up, but Sticks was thrown off and slammed into Amy

"Sorry Amy" said Sticks

Sonic continued spin dashing at Tails, if he could take out the legs he could disable him. With all his might and with what little power Tails had, Tails destroyed one of his own legs, with sonic destroying the other. Tails lied back against the wall

"Sonic, i am sorry, i could not control myself. Dr. Eggman forced me into this device against my will, forcing me to build him new robots. I understand if you don't like me for that" said Tails

"Tails, it wasn't your fault, we're sorry for everything" said Sonic

"Thank you Sonic, Thank you" said Tails weakly

The robot powered down, lifeless. Knuckles threw the head off the robot and Sonic pulled Tails' unconscious body out of the machine

"Lets go" said Sonic

"But what about Eggman?" asked Amy

"He's not worth it right now. All i care about is keeping my best buddy safe" said Sonic "Everyone to Tails' house"

Everyone left the lair, with Eggman watching through security cameras

"Curse you Sonic, Curse you" shouted Eggman angrily


	7. Chapter 7

(The next day)

Tails opened his eyes and saw he was home, lying on his chair/bed, it was morning, Sonic was sleeping on the couch with Zooey close by. In front of him on the coffee table was a basket with marshmallows, mint candy, a pack of chocolate chunk cookies, and various fruits. A note from his girlfriend on the basket read 'Welcome home Tails'. Zooey woke up and saw tails awake, and gave him a big hug

"Welcome home Tails, you had me scared for a while" said Zooey

"Sorry about that Zooey, had some terrible thoughts is all. Sorry for that" said Tails

"It's ok Tails" said Zooey

The 2 had a quick kiss and hugged. Sonic rubbed his eyes awake and greeted his best friend

"Hey Tails, you alright? Had me scared for a bit, especially when Eggman put you into that robot" said Sonic

"It was scary being forced into that thing. It was cold and dark, i had no control over my actions" said Tails

Sonic scratched the back of Tails' head

"It's ok buddy, you're safe, you're home now. Speaking of which, our friends want to talk to you" said Sonic "They should be here soon"

There was a knock on the door. Sonic zoomed towards the door and opened it, allowing Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks to enter

"I believe you guys had something you wanted to tell Tails" said Sonic

"We do, Tails, we're sorry for everything. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings all those times and make you feel unwanted. We sometimes tend to forget how young you are" said Amy "Can you forgive us?"

"Please forgive us, i made you a pie, with fresh berries from my orchard" said Sticks

"I can make you some cookies" said Amy

"I got you a card, but i can also give you a nice massage, courtesy of me, Knuckles. Just lie down little fox, i will make your worries go away" said Knuckles

Without a warning, Knuckles threw Tails on his belly and started massaging his back very hard, injuring the fox a little. Sonic stopped Knuckles from 'Massaging' Tails and gave him a mean look

"Sorry, my mistake" said Knuckles

Tails rubbed his sore back and stood up

"Look guys, thanks for the stuff and all, but i can't just forgive you like that. I will get over it in time, but not from gift giving. I know i'm young, i know i'm small, but all i want is to be treated equal like all of you, i want to be in charge sometime, i want people to actually listen to me" said Tails

"We will listen to you Tails, you can be in charge sometime. I promise, things are going to change" said Sonic

"Good, because i want to lead an attack on Eggman, right now actually, i have some words i want to say to him" said Tails

"Tails i don't think that's such a good idea" said Zooey

"She's right Tails, we just got you back" said Sonic

"I need to do this, i really need to talk to him, and i want to do this in person" said Tails

"If that's the case, then i guess i can't stop you" said Sonic

"I'll see you later Zooey" said Tails

"Please be safe Tails" said Zooey

"I will, don't worry" said Tails

(Eggman's lair)

Eggman was busy repairing his robots while Orbot and Cubot gathered pieces of the robots from around the base

"I should've just kept him imprisoned, i should've had him keep building me robots. But no, i had to put him in that robot" said Eggman angrily to himself

"You didn't know boss, you didn't know he had some control over his body" said Cubot

"A bug i failed to notice in the robot. Whatever, i can rebuild my robots, i can reverse engineer Tails' technology, i can make my robots stronger than-

The alarm in the base went off

"What is going on out there?" asked Eggman

"Security cameras show that Sonic and his friends are attacking the base. It looks like Tails is giving orders to everyone" said Orbot

"Tails? Why would they listen to an 8 year old like him?" asked Eggman

"Tails is setting a bomb up at the door, he's about to break in" said Orbot

Tails bomb blew up the door. Tails walked inside, obviously angry. Bee bots and Motobugs attempted to stop him, but Tails easily destroyed them. Eggman was worried

"EGGMAN! I want to talk to you" said Tails angrily

"Should we stop him?" asked Amy

"I think we should let him blow off some steam, just this once" said Sonic

Tails burst into Eggman's lab and kicked him in the face. Tails threw punches at Eggmans face and knocked him to the ground

"Don't you ever kidnap me again, and don't you EVER PUT ME IN A ROBOT AGAINST MY WILL AGAIN!" shouted Tails angrily

Tails punched Eggman in the face enough that blood came out of his mouth

"Go ahead, kill me, i know you want to" said Eggman

Tails began to walk away

"No, i'm not like you" said Tails

"Tails, are you alright? I've never seen you like this" said Sonic

"I'm fine, i just needed to get some anger out, i'm fine. I promise" said Tails

"Are you sure, you've never been a terribly violent person" said Sonic

"Sorry if i scared you like that. I just had to get that out. I won't do that again, i promise" said Tails

"I promise Tails, everything's gonna be ok, things are going to change in your life. From now on you're going to get some respect in this team" said Sonic

"Thanks sonic" said Tails

"Come on, lets go home and get some breakfast" said Sonic

Orbot and cubot hastily covered up Eggmans wounds

"Are you ok sir?" asked Orbot

"Remind me never to mess with him" said Eggman

"I can't promise that" said Cubot

 **Well that's the end of the story, Tails is home, safe and sound, he's going to be treated better on the team, don't know how else to end the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading, bye for now**


End file.
